L'apprentie Faucheuse
by ILoveCharlotteKatakuri
Summary: Samantha a un lourd secret qui pourra bien la mettre à mort mais la seul personne qui sait son secret et son petit frère qui est fiancé à une fille de la famille Charlotte: Smoothie. Alors avec son équipe, Samantha affrontera ces obstacles pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. chapter 1

**Nom :** _Charrie._

 **Prénom : **_Samantha._

 **Âge** _21 ans._

 **Taille : **_1m60._

 **Cheveux** _long, raide à part quelques mèches qui ondules sur le devant du visage._

 **Yeux : **_de couleur marron foncé encadré par des cils longs et fins._

 **Bouche : **moyenne,rosé et un peu pulpeuse.

 **Visage : **_forme ovale, joues creusées en-dessous des pommettes, sourcils en formes d'accents circonflexes, nez long, fin et droit._

 **Corps : **_fin avec une grosse poitrine, une paire de longues jambes sur laquelles se trouve une cicatrice sur le haut de la cuisse de la jambe droite et un cou gracil._

 **Arm es: **_deux couteaux attachés àla jambe ainsi qu'un pistolet sur la cuisse gauche par une attache spéciale, une ceinture de balle autour de la hanche et une dague dans la chaussure._

 **Abits : **_un débardeur turquoise court, short taille basse, bottines à gros talon 10cm et une grande cape attaché par deux chaînes en or sur les épaules._ **Caractère : **colérique si quelque chose ne lui plait pas c'est-à-dire tout le temps, emmerdeuse à ses heures perdus, gentille avec ses amies, joueuse (elle adore pariée) et **très** sadique.

 **La famille:**

 **Parents:** **Frères et soeurs:** ????*

 **Oncles ou tantes:** ???*

 **Relations d'amitiés** : ?????*

(auteur: je ne vais pas tous vous dire sinon ce ne serai pas marrant et puis si vous voulez savoir lisez mon fanfiction ;P )


	2. Chapter 2

Sur l'archipel des Saboady, une jeune femme se promenait dans un quartier mal famé et qui est réputé pour être le quartier le plus dangereux de l'archipel, 《le quartier de la mort》. Comme le disent la plupart des personnes vivant à Saboady, où se regroupe tous les plus grands criminels, qu'ils soient pirates, trafiquants ou faisant parti de la mafia. Même la marine ne va pas dans ce quartier de peur de voir des horreurs ou de se faire massacrer alors ils ont interdit tous les passages pour accéder à la rue mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas ce soucier qu'elle était devenu une hors-la-loi. Tous en marchant, elle regardait les maisons jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant l'une d'entres elles. Elle frappe puis un homme ouvre la porte, il est grand environ 1m90, il a une assez grande musculature, il porte un costar, des lunette de soleil et il a les cheveux noir coiffé en arrière.

- _Le mot de passe s'il-vous-plaît ?_

Elle le regarde dans les yeux avant de dire:

- _Claire de lune_

 _\- Entrer,_ lui dit-il.

 _\- Merci_

Elle entre sans le regarder puis se dirige vers les escaliers en face de la porte, elle monte et dans le couloir à sa gauche ce trouve une porte. Elle se dirige vers la porte, elle frappe et sans attendre elle enclenche la poigner et elle entre.

POV _Moi_

Des voix fusent aussitôt.

\- _Te voilà enfin !_

 _\- C'est pas trop tôt !_

 _\- Tu es toujours en retard, tu fais chier ! Heuresement pour toi il n'a pas encore appelés._

Je me dirige vers une chaise en face de la table ronde qui est entouré de cinq jeunes filles et d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Je m'assois tranquillement sous les cris des femmes. Soudain, une voix plus forte que les autres retentit.

\- _Bon, c'est quoi cette fois comme excuse bidon que tu vas nous sortir hein Samantha ?_

La jeune fille qui a parler s'appelle Romane, elle a 25 ans. Elle a les cheveux brun, bouclés et court, la peau basané, les yeux de couleur vert, elle mesure environ 1m70 et elle très fine. Elle porte un bandana dans les cheveux qui sont relevés en queue de cheval et porte un t-shirt jaune avec un pantalon déchiré et ceinturé par un morceau de tissu qui cache une dague empoisonné. Elle porte des baskets noir où sur le devant des chaussures, des piques en acier sortent grâce à un mécanisme qui se trouve dans la chaussure. Elle est gentille mais peut devenir très violente. Son gros défaut est qu'elle est très rancunière et n'a pas de patience et elle adore les petits gâteaux qui sortent juste du four.

- _Romane a raison putain arrête de nous prendre pour des connes merde à la fin !_

Cette fois, ce fut la jeune fille qui est à la gauche de Romane se lève pour parler, elle s'appelle Léonora, elle a 20 ans. Elle a les cheveux blonds, courts et ondulés. Elle a les yeux bleus et porte des tâches de rousseurs. Elle a la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, elle mesure 1m90. Elle a des formes avantageuses qui fait baver n'importe qui mais faut faire attention car elle sait très bien utiliser son charme pour vous tué par derrière. Elle porte des bottines blanches qui remontent jusqu'aux dessus des genoux par dessus le pantalon bleu ciel taille basse, un t-shirt blanc cassé et un collier en or en ras-du-cou. Elle a un tempérament colérique mais cache une extrême douceur envers ses amies et elle est adore le shopping au point de ne plus s'arrêter.

\- _C'est bon, je crois qu'elle a compris_

A la droite de Romane, ce trouve une jeune femme au teint bronzé, aux yeux cacher par des lunettes de soleil où une cicatrice s'étale de la joue gauche jusqu'au front, elle porte le nom de Carole. Elle a 22 ans, mesure 1m80 et elle est d'une corpulence moyenne. Elle a les cheveux roux et lisses attachés en chignon, elle porte un long gilet noir, en-dessous un t-shirt blanc de la marque "criminal", un short court déchiré par endroit de couleur vert clair et une paire de sandales à talons noir. Elle est calme, réfléchie, insociable mais elle peu se montrer très sociable dans certaine situation. Elle adore se documenter et peut parler des heures entières de ses recherches ou de ses découvertes.

A la droite de Carole, une jeune fille est assise nonchalamment sur sa chaise avec les pieds sur la table regardant la dispute comme si cela ne la concernée pas, tout en mangeant une sucette à la fraise. Elle a 22 ans, mesure 2m, elle a le teint basané et a des cheveux noir et frisé. Elle a les yeux de la même couleur que les cheveux. Elle porte une veste en jeans, un débardeur fluo, un short en jeans avec les coutures fluo et une paires de baskets montantes bleu pastel avec des logos de couleurs fluo : rose, jaune, orange et violet. Une expression nonchalante est peinte sur son visage.

 _\- Dis moi Noriane, à ton avis tu sais ce qu'on va avoir comme mission ?_

 _\- Humm... je c'est pas mais j'espère qu'on va affronter du lourd sinon je me casse et toi ?_

 _\- Franchement, moi... (après un moment) et ben chais pas *explose de rire*_

La jeune fille qui vient de parler à la dénommée Noriane, s'appelle Stella. Elle a 21 ans, mesure 1m65, elle a le teint blanc et elle est mince et a des formes voluptueuses. Elle a les cheveux blond platine, longs et ondulés, les yeux bleus clair et porte des tâches de rousseurs sur le nez. Elle porte une veste en cuir avec un haut de maillot de bain, un pantalon de cuir noir avec des bottines de la même couleur. Elle a une très grande passion pour les blagues pourris et le fait bien savoir sinon elle passe son temps a prouver au monde qu'elle est une chieuse.

Et moi, eh bien, je m'appelle Charrie Samantha, j'ai 21 ans, je mesure 1m60, je suis fine avec une grosse poitrine et j'ai de longues jambes sur laquelle se trouve une cicatrice sur le haut de la cuisse de la jambe droite. J'ai les cheveux longs, raides à part quelques mèches qui ondules sur le devant du visage, j'ai les yeux de couleurs marron foncé et j'ai un nez long, fin et droit. Je porte une veste en cuir où il y a un crâne dessiné dans le dos, un débardeur turquoise court avec écrit le mot "death" en noir, un short taille basse avec une ceinture de balles autour de la hanche, autour de la cuisse gauche se trouve une attache spécial où il y a deux couteau et un pistolet, des bottines à gros talon environ 10cm avec une dague caché dans la bottine droite. Je suis colérique quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans mon sens sinon je suis une emmerdeuse à mes heures perdus, gentille et très sadique. Mes passe temps sont la dissection et les paris. Mais bref, revenons plutôt au présent. Je me tourne vers l'homme en le montrant du doigt et dit aux filles :

 _\- Qui est-ce?_

 _\- C'est le représentant de l'organisation qui nous a embaucher tu te souvient, me dit Carole._

Je me tourna vers l'homme.

 _\- Ah... Et votre patron n'a toujours pas appelés, quesqu'il fait ?_

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, une sonnerie retentit et l'homme sortit de sa veste un deden mushi qu'il pose sur la table et avant que les autres femmes n'esquissent un seul geste je décroche.

\- _Quel est le mot de passe ?_

\- _Claire de lune._

\- _Bien alors ne perdons pas de temps, la mission peut réellement commencer._

 _\- Quel est-elle ?_

 _\- Vous allez devoir tué le fiancé d'une fille de Big Mom._

\- Ok. C _omme s'appelle notre cible ?_

 _\- Charrie Nathan_

A ce nom je devient complètement livide, les filles l'ont très bien remarquer et comprener très bien pourquoi.

 _\- C'est non, je refuse la mission._

 _\- Pardon ???_

 _\- Vous m'avez très bien entendu._

 _\- Si vous refusez notre contrat, il deviendra caduc._

 _\- Mais il l'est déjà. Au revoir._

 _\- Quoi... ?!_

Je raccroche et regarde l'homme qui me fusiller du regard car j'avais manqué de respect à son chef alors je fis un geste avec le pouce au niveau du cou qui fut très suggestif. D'un coup, Stella et Noriane ont choppé un bras et l'on cloué sur la chaise pour ne plus qu'il bouge. A ce moment là, Romane se lève et contourne la table pour ce poster devant l'homme. Elle passe la main dans sa ceinture pour en resortir la dague empoisonnée et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose, elle lui tranche la tête qui roule jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle va prendre la tête quand je lui dit:

\- _Laisse-le là et partons._

 _\- Ah! Tu n'as digéré le fait que ton petit frére va bientôt se marier n'est-ce pas ?_ , me dit-elle rieuse.

 _\- A ton avis ? Evidemment que je n'ai pas digéré le fait qu'il va se marier et je compte bien lui rendre une petite visite_

Léonoro coupe d'un coup la discution et d'une voix innocente elle dit:

 _\- Mais dis moi, il faut lui faire un cadeau sinon il va être très triste, tu ne crois pas ?_

Je prit alors mon air le plus sadique

\- _Oh que oui et crois moi il va être très surpris de voir son cadeau et surtout de voir ce qu'il y contient._

 **La Suite**


End file.
